


Gorgeously Known

by joongz



Series: Days of Past Darkness [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday Fluff, Camping, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer, this is basically 15k of fluff phew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongz/pseuds/joongz
Summary: San was woken up suddenly by something softly brushing his cheek. He moved his head away, thinking for a second it was an annoying fly or maybe his Siamese cat—Star, the little heathen.“Sannie,” he heard an impossibly gentle voice call out. That voice; the same as in his dream. San opened his eyes immediately, sitting up. His head nearly bumped into Wooyoung’s. “Merlin!” The Gryffindor sat back, placing a soothing hand on San’s shoulder.“Woo?” San rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The cicadas were still singing, but much softer, and owls were hooting in the distance like it was a competition. It wasn’t as warm as it had been hours ago. “What is—?”“Follow me,” Wooyoung whispered, pulling at San’s arm. He grinned magnificently at  San, and said, with a stupid wink, “This is your second birthday present.”(Or, a sequel toThe Last Heir.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Days of Past Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Gorgeously Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :')
> 
> Written for the lovely [@BIB3NDUM](https://twitter.com/BIB3NDUM) and [@fillinoctis](https://twitter.com/fillinoctis), who wanted TLH!woosan!! I really hope you enjoy it!!💛💛💛 It was a lot of fun to write the dialogues in this and explore a softer, fluffier side to this universe!!^^
> 
> (You don't need to read TLH to understand this fic, but for context and background: [The Last Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560714/chapters/64749922).)

After their last O.W.L.s exam, the exhausted fifth years stormed out of the castle, to the beautiful meadow of Hogwarts. Free at last! 

At the shores of the Great Lake many students were already gathered to sunbathe or dip their toes in the fresh waters—the merpeople and _grindylows_ spying on them to scare the younger ones, who didn’t know of the lake creatures’ existence—while others were napping underneath the shades of the trees as the laziness of summer had officially kicked in.

Choi San, Slytherin Prefect and Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, had just absolved his last exam— _History of Magic_ ; dreadful!—and was on his way to meet with his friends at their usual spot on the green grounds: near a group of trees, down by Groundskeeper and Professor Kim Namjoon’s hut. The trees’ branches and foliage offered generous protection from the scolding June sun, the perfect spot for the eight of them to relax after the crazy year they had had.

Choi Jongho, the youngest of the group—a sassy and smart Slytherin fourth year, on the Quidditch Team too—was already sprawled out on the meadow, propped up on this elbows as he shuffled cards of a Muggle game he was teaching Song Mingi and Kim Hongjoong—both of them Hufflepuffs, the latter Prefect and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

Mingi and Hongjoong had met as children and befriended one another very quickly. Hongjoong had immediately found Mingi interesting—his first _wizard_ friend—and when he had discovered that Mingi was a werewolf, he had vowed to stay by his side. Mingi had had his doubts at first, naturally, since lycanthropy was still treated badly and hidden from the public as if it was something shameful. 

With the two Hufflepuffs, sat Kang Yeosang and Park Seonghwa—both Ravenclaws and experts in Muggle pop culture—who were watching their Hufflepuff boyfriends with amusement. Much like Hongjoong, Seonghwa was Prefect and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. 

Jeong Yunho was dozing off, his head resting against one of the trees’ trunk. Yunho was a Gryffindor, probably the most responsible in their little group of friends, but despite being the most responsible one, he wasn’t a Prefect, nor Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. San was sure Yunho had somehow bribed Headmistress Min Yoonji to not give him any position of power, for it would have meant to deal with his friends’ nonsense— _and they could be quite chaotic!_

(They weren’t as bad these days as they had been months ago, when there had been still a rivalry between the two groups: the Hufflepuffs versus the Ravenclaws, each group with a Gryffindor and Slytherin on their side; quite balanced.)

Lastly, there was Jeong Wooyoung: proud Gryffindor and San’s boyfriend. Wooyoung was in the middle of dumping the insides of his school bag on the meadow, in between quills and inkwells and parchment rolls, were a dozen Chocolate Frogs hiding. 

He gestured wildly. “Help yourselves.” He picked one out for himself and another one for San.

Yeosang eyed the Chocolate Frogs suspiciously. “And how old are these, Woo?” he asked archly, but grabbed one for himself. He unwrapped it carefully and sniffed it.

Wooyoung glared at him without any real heat. “I bought them on our last trip to Hogsmeade. I was saving them for today.”

“Better eat them all before the sun melts them,” Seonghwa said.

“Pretty sure the reason for their melting will be Mingi,” muttered Hongjoong, grinning.

The taller Hufflepuff punched him playfully. “Dick.”

Wooyoung looked away from their friends’ antics when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, he glanced over to find San’s head resting there. His black and white hair pushed out of his face, tickling Wooyoung’s neck, and his long eyelashes were brushes of wings against his prominent cheeks; a smile was gracing his face, a beautiful landscape of slopes and vales.

They had been dating for a couple of months now, but this type of intimacy was still new to them, especially Wooyoung, who was like a cat: selective with whom he allowed these kinds of physical displays of affection. In the past, Wooyoung would have found himself propelled to shrug San off; but now he softly rested his cheek against the crown of San’s head, smiling as the warmth embraced him like a comforting hug.

Hongjoong cursed, “I got another Merlin card.” He tossed it at Jongho, who was proudly showing him a rare edition wizard card.

“You can have mine,” Seonghwa offered.

“It’s exactly the same,” commented Wooyoung.

“Yeah, well, it’s the Seonghwa special edition one,” the Ravenclaw Prefect said petulantly. Hongjoong took the card, storing it in the breast pocket of his white button up.

“Thanks, babe.”

“ _Gross_ ,” muttered Jongho.

San plucked the card Wooyoung was holding, inspecting it thoroughly as the wizard on the card moved and gestured with their hands. The Slytherin glanced up at the Gryffindor.

“Can I keep it?”

Wooyoung shrugged. “Sure. I didn’t know you were collecting them.”

“I’m in the Card Collector club with Yunho and Hongjoong,” San admitted.

Wooyoung snorted and said, “Nerd,” though it was full of fondness.

San sat up, shoving him playfully. “You’re the one playing _Dungeons and Dragons_!”

“Shut up!”

“You’re both nerds,” Yeosang said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Your boyfriend collects Quidditch player posters,” Wooyoung shot back, grinning genially as Mingi’s cheeks flared up. “ _Shirtless_ Quidditch player posters,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s _not_ true!” Mingi insisted. “Some are shirtless, but—“

“Who’s going to Hogsmeade this Sunday?” Yunho interrupted the havoc that was about to unfold. He had been woken up by all the back and forth banter. “I want to buy some things before the summer vacations start. We could have a group gathering at _The Three Broomsticks_.”

Although their O.W.L.s were behind them and classes were officially over, it was only a Thursday, which meant they still had a whole weekend to enjoy at the castle. The Hogwarts Express was leaving on Monday, with one last Hogsmeade trip planned for Sunday that many students were excited about. 

As Yunho made plans with Seonghwa, Jongho, and Yeosang to get as many candies and pastries from _Honeydukes_ as possible, Hongjoong whined about wanting to check out the music shop. 

Wooyoung glanced at San, wanting to bring up _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_ , or even just the idea for a date, but the words got stuck in his throat, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and vulnerability. He turned to face the Great Lake, growing frustrated toward himself that he couldn’t so easily or freely talk of these things.

It had been months since San had asked him to be his boyfriend, months since he had confessed that he had had dreams of San since he was a young child, then solidifying those dreams as visions when he had started attending Hogwarts, and lastly had understood their meaning at thirteen, with the help of their _Divination_ Professor, Kim Taehyung.

He had understood that he was meant to fall in love with San all along, a predestined event tethered by the invisible threads that existed around them. At first, Wooyoung had rebelled against the fates, fighting with himself in the process because his heartbeat had yearned and reached out for San, but Wooyoung had held it back, terrified of what could happen if he allowed those strong feelings, if he allowed himself to fall…

In retrospect, he wasn’t sure what had scared him more: loving San or being loved by San.

Everything had worked out, in the end. Despite Wooyoung’s harsh attempts to keep San away, the Slytherin had found himself fascinated by Wooyoung, falling bit by bit, secretly and quietly. For so long, Wooyoung had fought it, but when they had kissed it had felt inexplicably right. 

He could recall it, even now: the fireworks bursting behind his closed eyes, the tingles and whispers on his skin, the blood in his veins calling out for more—a symphony singing for San, _singing San’s name._

Since then, they had kissed many times, and each time Wooyoung felt breathless. Seonghwa claimed it was normal, he too felt breathless and jittery every time he kissed Hongjoong. Yeosang said for him it was calmer when he kissed Mingi, waves of tranquility washing over him, his mind clearer than other times, his anxiety a quiet flicker in the back of his head.

When Wooyoung had asked Jongho, the young Slytherin had grimaced. “I haven’t kissed anyone. _Gross_.” Cheeks pink, nervously fidgeting.

Wooyoung had laughed at that. “It’s magnificent.”

Jongho had flicked his forehead. “I don’t want to hear _any_ details!”

The Gryffindor was dragged out of his thoughts by a finger poking his cheek. He turned his head, blinking owlishly. San was looking at him, a secretive kind of smile tugging at his lips. 

“Do you want us to go on a date—at Hogsmeade, I mean?” he asked. San was so much better at all of this than Wooyoung.

“I’d love to!” Wooyoung put as much enthusiasm as possible into his voice, hoping it reached San. There was no need for him to hide his enthusiasm, to downplay it so he wouldn’t come off as too obnoxious or needy. _Be bold,_ Yeosang had told him months ago, when Wooyoung had asked him about dating advice. _Be bold with your emotions and needs._ “What were you thinking?”

San shrugged, but his smile never left his lips, it deepened, his dimples so prominent. Wooyoung’s heart fluttered. Oh, how he loved those dimples!

“Ah… I’ll come up with something good,” San promised, winking dumbly. It didn’t really work, both his eyes falling shut. Wooyoung snorted. “Don’t laugh!” San pouted, knocking his head into Wooyoung’s with more force than intended. It was probably meant to be cute, but Wooyoung felt as though his head was cracking in two.

“ _Ow_ ,” he drawled out, rubbing his index and middle fingers over the spot of collision. He readjusted his reading glasses, which had been knocked askew.

San fussed over him, eyes wide as saucers, kneeling in front of him, while Yeosang was laughing so hard his face was turning red. 

“I’m so sorry!” San muttered, his hands holding Wooyoung’s face in his, checking for the damage’s repercussions. “I didn’t mean to—“

The absurdity of the situation, and San’s genuine concern—which was comforting—made laughter sputter out of Wooyoung’s chest like water out of a fountain. He took San’s hands in his, lowering them.

“It’s okay. I’m not hurt,” he promised the Slytherin. “Just—Warn a guy next time you’re going to do that.”

“Yeah, I definitely will.” San’s lips curled into a shy smile, he sat back again, scratching his neck abashedly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh, I wish I could’ve filmed that,” Yeosang mumbled, wiping his eyes. Mingi was looking at him with so much fondness that Wooyoung glanced away, that felt too private. He wondered if he looked with a similar fondness at San, and—

“I wish I could’ve _seen_ it,” Jongho bemoaned. Wooyoung glared at him.

San giggled, abashed, sharing a look with Wooyoung.

—If San looked at him with that fondness.

**~*~**

On Sunday the eight friends walked to Hogsmeade together, talking loudly under the clear blue summer sky. The road to Hogsmeade wasn’t as full with students as it was around the wintery months: many found it too hot now. Mostly, it was the first and second years going for a last trip with pockets full of their parents’ money to squander at _Honeydukes_ and _Zonko’s Joke Shop_ , and couples hoping for one last date in the magical town.

Revitalized after their group gathering at _The Three Broomsticks_ —since it was not as packed during summer as it was during winter, there was an unusual calm atmosphere reigning inside—Yeosang and Mingi wandered off to roam the streets of Hogsmeade one last time before the summer vacations would separate them, Seonghwa accompanied an overly excited Hongjoong to _Dominic Maestro’s Music Shop_ , while Yunho and Jongho were left to their own devices, though no one was quite sure what they were up to. Those two were a force to be reckoned with. 

San and Wooyoung wandered off on a date as well.

The Slytherin held out his hand, brushing Wooyoung’s, their fingers intertwining perfectly. They walked down the familiar streets of the small, picturesque town. San guided his boyfriend to a very known and infamous shop, the only place in all of Hogsmeade that was always packed, even outside there was a group of second years giggling and whispering as they peeked inside the shop.

Wooyoung’s eyebrows touched his hairline as he looked from the gaggle of young teenagers, to the overly pink shop: frilly decoration, an abundance of pastries and tea sets. Lastly, he settled his eyes on the Slytherin.

“Choi San,” he began, amused and a little shy, “are you taking me out to _Madam Puddifoot’s_?”

“Perhaps.” San grinned cheekily.

It wasn’t really a place Wooyoung ever thought he would visit, at least not with an actual boyfriend for a date. It was almost unbearably cheesy, but when San tugged at his hand, offering a bright smile, Wooyoung’s heart skipped a beat.

A strong and pleasant scent of sweets and coffee and tea overcame their nostrils when they entered _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_. They were welcomed by a waitress: she was wearing a dark red suit, a white tie, and a top hat with white flowers tied around it, like a crown. She smiled at them, showing them to a table. Before she left she took their orders and winked at them.

San’s cheeks bursted into a soft pink. He glanced around, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for Wooyoung to say something.

“You planned this ahead?” Wooyoung inquired, amused.

“Yes,” San answered. He explained how he had made a reservation, in secret, so they would actually get a table. He knew many couples fancied it, especially since summer vacations were so near and they wouldn’t get another chance for months. “After this rollercoaster of a year and our O.W.L.s—and Quidditch—I really wanted us to have a _proper_ date. We haven’t really had many of those.”

Wooyoung blushed. _Oh Merlin_ , he thought. Being treated like this: someone to take out on dates, to cherish and adore, to have future plans with… It was all very new to him, he had never dated before or even graced the idea of what it would be like, too caught up in the idea he wasn’t worth it—then San had come along. 

To be seated in _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_ , the most popular spot for couples, with his boyfriend. ( _His boyfriend Choi San!_ ) It still felt partly surreal. For so long he had just longed something far away and intangible, now it was actually real. 

San was there, in front of him—real and living.

Because he could, and because he desired so, Wooyoung reached out his hand, over the table, careful not to knock over the decoration—there were beautifully arranged flowers in the center, two candles, two seemingly handmade cups, and cutlery, all atop a beautifully woven table cloth—until his fingertips touched San’s, gaining his attention.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Wooyoung said. San smiled, letting Wooyoung play with his fingers. “I know I haven’t really asked you out on many dates, this is all very new to me. I’m not really used to it… Or well, I don’t really know _what_ I’m supposed to do.”

“Just being with you is rewarding, Wooyoung. You could ask me out for a walk through Hogwarts at midnight, and I’d enjoyed it,” he told him. Wooyoung felt his heart beat faster; this absoluteness that San felt for him, was incredibly reaffirming. “I’m new to all of this too. We can take it slowly, discover it all by ourselves.”

Wooyoung nodded, feeling more at ease than before. “I guess… I guess I was comparing it to how Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been dating; or even Yeosang and Mingi, who truly are an odd pair.” He shrugged. “But, you’re right. We can discover this by ourselves.”

“We’ve got so much time, love,” San reassured him. Wooyoung’s cheeks flared up at the loving pet name. 

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their order: Wooyoung’s iced coffee and chocolate brownie, and San’s scolding tea and banana cake. With a grin she said, “These two desserts go very well together, you should try feeding them to each other.”

Wooyoung and San exchanged an amused glance, their cheeks red with the attentive commentary from the waitress; the sole fact that _this_ was a date, was enough to have Wooyoung feel flustered and become pink cheeked all over again. He would never stop blushing this day! Faintly, he thought, this was the real reason he was in Gryffindor: because his cheeks matched the robes’ colors perfectly.

“Enjoy!” she called over her shoulder as she sauntered off, clearly in a good mood. 

The two boys glanced at one another before they surrendered to an embarrassed fit of giggles. 

“Do we, uh, take her advice?” San asked, coughing awkwardly. He shoved his fork around the plate, cutting his banana cake into pieces. He gave Wooyoung a questioning look.

He shrugged in response, trying to look nonchalant. ”Sure, why not?” 

Wooyoung cut a piece of the brownie, extending his fork to feed San, then recoiled in embarrassment. The Slytherin caught his wrist, eyes wide, and moved the fork to his mouth. He tried to feed Wooyoung at the same time, but the piece of banana cake ended up as a sad bunch of crumbs on the table cloth.

“Oh, uh!” San munched away on the brownie, trying to salvage the banana cake.

Wooyoung laughed. “What a mess!”

“Shut up! I was trying to be romantic!” He tried once again to feed Wooyoung, this time succeeding. “There we go.”

Wooyoung hummed. “It’s good.”

After finding the courage after that awkward attempt at feeding each other the cake, they tried it again, coordinating it. Wooyoung felt quite silly, but it was fun, and San seemed extremely pleased, if his wide grin was any indication, his eyes shining brightly. 

“I’m _really_ glad neither Yeosang or Jongho are here,” Wooyoung muttered after a while, wiping his mouth and chin with his napkin. “Especially Jongho, he is on a ‘Tease Wooyoung’ agenda these days.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I can talk with him. I know who he’s crushing on. I could start to drop hints around his crush.”

“You do?!” Wooyoung’s eyes widened with interest. “I have been trying to figure it out for centuries! Who is it?”

“Ah, I can’t tell you, I promised him, and I keep my promises.”

“Ugh.” Wooyoung pouted, looking at San with wide, pleading eyes. “Please?”

“ _Nope_.” He shook his head, looking everywhere but Wooyoung. “You won’t get me with those.”

“I’m going to figure it out,” Wooyoung swore, crossing his arms in front of his chest petulantly. 

San was grinning, as if he was endlessly amused by Wooyoung’s little act. He had always been called childish and obnoxious, too prideful and whatnot, not at all courageous or determined as a Gryffindor should be. But San didn’t seem to mind it, if anything he was endeared by it and encouraged Wooyoung in pretty much anything he did.

“An enabler,” Yeosang had called San with an exasperated sigh. 

Seonghwa had nodded his head gravely behind him.

“You’re one to talk! Mingi is your number one enabler!” Wooyoung had protested with a scoff; again, Seonghwa had nodded his head gravely.

“You’re both so right,” Seonghwa had said. “You both have found enablers to your crazy shenanigans. It’s a nightmare!”

Wooyoung blinked, the memory vanishing, as San was asking him something. He had his head tilted in question. Wooyoung cleared his throat awkwardly. First he failed to feed San properly, now it was looking as if he wasn’t listening to his boyfriend; he was doing a terrible job! 

_Worst boyfriend ever,_ he chastised himself.

“Um, sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?”

The corners of San’s lips twitched. “I was asking you to tell me about that Muggle game you play with Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Jongho: _Dungeons & Dragons,_” San repeated himself. “I want to participate next time!”

Wooyoung blushed; well, he was either going to look incredibly nerdy and ridiculous in front of his boyfriend, or San would be just as nerdy. He hoped for the latter.

“Well, in our latest campaign, we traveled through a village that was haunted by a giant spider lady!” Wooyoung began explaining excitedly, completely lost in their _Dungeon & Dragons _ campaign. “Apparently, she got into a fight with some higher being and was turned into a spider—or something. Yeosang has the details of that quest written down.” He shrugged. “It was about something ridiculous too! I can’t remember the details, but it involved weaving, I think? Hence why she’s a spider.”

“That reminds me of Athena and Arachne,” San muttered, recalling a myth Yeona had once read him when he had been younger.

“ _Huh_?” Wooyoung asked confused, that hadn’t made any sense to him. “Who? What—?“

San blushed in embarrassment. “Oh, uh, Yeona used to read me Greek Myths when I was younger, I was fascinated by them. Some are very cruel and terrible, but some are—“ He shrugged self consciously. “I don’t know. They bring me comfort. This is probably boring to you.”

Wooyoung shook his head. “No, no. Tell me more. I want to know,” he insisted. “I want to know you, San.”

San blushed. “Well, okay…” He started telling Wooyoung about the mythology and historic events, the genealogy of the gods and goddesses, the children of the gods… He got so lost in it all, not realizing Wooyoung was finished with his iced coffee and cake, his head propped in the palm of his hand, gazing at San with a soft smile.

San looked down at his half eaten cake, his—probably by now—cold tea, and blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I got carried away…” He hastily downed his tea, coughing. “You should have stopped me.” He laughed nervously.

The Gryffindor shook his head. “No, I love listening to you,” he told the Slytherin. “There is nothing more fascinating and great than to see someone talk about something they love.”

San couldn’t help it when he scrunched up his nose. He was feeling endlessly shy and exposed. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

Wooyoung grinned. “I mean it. It was very entertaining and educational. It reminds me of the legends and stories Eunmi used to read me when I was a kid: _The Tales of The Three Brothers, The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ … Written by Beedle the Bard. It’s a collection of children's stories.”

“Tell me about them. It’s only fair, after I talked eternally—and I need to finish my cake too,” he added the last bit quickly.

Wooyoung eyed San’s half eaten cake, and laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose I can do that.”

**~*~**

When June bled into July, the small town San lived in becoming a picturesque summer painting and the cicadas singing loudly, an exciting day arrived for him: his sixteenth birthday.

Yeona—his cousin—kept commenting about her own sweet sixteen as they were baking San’s birthday cake, listening to the music coming from the radio. The window of the kitchen was wide open to let the fresh summer breeze swirl through. 

It was the night right before his birthday. He was nervous and excited: he had a camping trip planned with his friends. Mostly, he was looking forward to seeing Wooyoung again.

“Ah, to be sixteen and in love again,” Yeona mused.

San had told her all about Wooyoung—and of course his other new friends too—but mostly he had told her that he was seeing a boy, a Gryffindor, and that he liked him a lot. He had omitted the whole part about the fact that Wooyoung had dreamed about him, seen visions long before they had met, and that their love story was not just two boys falling in love, it was so much more. 

_Predestined_ , Wooyoung had used, _fate_. 

“I’d like to meet him,” Yeona said, a playful look in her eyes. “There’s enough place for him to sleep over one of these days.”

San felt his cheeks heat up. “I’ll ask him tomorrow.” 

It was quite nerve wracking to introduce Wooyoung to his family. They had talked about it before summer had started, to meet each other’s families, and now that the reality of it was so close, San felt a slight dread.

“When are you leaving again?”

“Six in the morning.” He grimaced. “ _Eugh_.” Yeona laughed. “Yunho’s cousin will use _Apparition_ to bring us there.”

“Make sure to take pictures. We could use some for the fridge,” Yeona said with a thoughtful look at their fridge. “And don’t forget to take the cake!”

San rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said mildly exasperated, but there was fondness hidden in his tone. He couldn’t blame Yeona: the first four years at Hogwarts he hadn’t really mentioned or talked about friends, much less boyfriends. He could understand her worry and her fretting.

The following morning San woke at dawn: the birds just started their morning concert and the sun painted the sky with pinks and oranges dramatically. He got ready quietly so as not to wake anyone up, and waited at six in the morning sharp by a narrow back street near his house, so that no Muggles would see Yunho’s cousin appear and then the two of them disappear at once.

“You must be San,” said a voice behind him. San turned around to find a man in his early twenty, lips holding a similar shape to Yunho’s. He had shaggy black hair, and wore basketball shorts and a t-shirt, clearly he had rolled out of bed minutes ago. “I’m Eunhyuk.”

San nodded. “Yeah! Nice to meet you.” 

“Have you ever traveled using _Apparition_?” Eunhyuk asked. San shook his head. “Well, it’ll be unpleasant, I can tell you as much,” he told him with a laugh. “Here, give me your hand.” San complied. “Close your eyes, it might help.”

San did as he was told and suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared as if he was spun or sucked, he wasn’t quite sure, into a void. His stomach flipped, his whole body was shaking the moment he felt ground underneath his shoes again. He stumbled, feeling strong hands stabilize him.

“You can open your eyes,” Yunho’s cousin advised him.

And San did.

The lake was the first thing he saw, it was breathtakingly clear and serene, the sky and surrounding trees reflected in perfection, as if it was a mirror. The camping spot was situated in the clearing of a carob tree forest, some olive trees and pine trees peeking out like strangers. Wild bushes and colorful flowers grew in crazy abundance, making the forest a thick fortress of nature. All around cicadas were roaring, insects buzzing, birds humming, all composing the song of summer.

“It’s beautiful,” San muttered, entranced.

Right by the shores of the lake were his friends: Wooyoung and Yeosang were struggling to untangle what seemed to be magic powered fairy lights, clearly unaware of his arrival; Seonghwa was building one of the tents with Jongho’s help while Hongjoong was ordering Mingi around to built the other tent. Yunho had an armful of sticks, bringing them over to a circle made of stones, a little mountain of sticks already placed in its center.

“Brought the last one!” Eunhyuk called out loudly, waving his hand and pointing at San.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up. Wooyoung dropped the fairy lights, and smiled widely. He started to make his way through their scattered belongings carefully, his eyes were sparkling beautifully.

“Thank you!” Yunho called back, giving his cousin a thumb up. “You can leave now!”

“Ungrateful little shit,” Eunhyuk huffed half amused. He turned to San, patting his shoulder. “Well, have fun. I’ll be back in three days.” Within the blink of an eye he disappeared.

“Thanks,” San said a beat too late. He was too distracted with the scenery and a very excited Wooyoung approaching him. Once he was close, San couldn’t help his own feverish eagerness. “Hello,” he breathed.

“Hi.” Wooyoung didn’t waste any more time and pulled San close, clashing their lips together in a deep kiss, his mouth perfect and soft and warm—and everything San had missed so, so dearly. 

Somehow, it felt completely different kissing Wooyoung now, compared to their first awkward kisses at the beginning of their relationship. It felt like _more_ , though San couldn’t exactly put into words what that more was. Was it that they had grown closer since their first kiss? Was it the three weeks they hadn’t seen each other, having made San forget what that delicious mouth felt like against his own? Was it the slumberous and sweetness of summer? 

He felt little shivers explode on his lips, travel down his spine, down to his fingers, his eyelashes fluttering close, and his lungs burst as his heartbeat reached his ears. When Wooyoung moved away, he rested his forehead against San’s, and stretched his lips into a carefree smile. 

San’s mind was still spinning with a lingering feeling— _he was so in love!_

Wooyoung was just beautiful: this up close, San could see in that dark shade of brown dots and fireworks of gold around the pupils, warmth and mischievousness always at battle in them. 

“I’ve missed you,” Wooyoung murmured, pulling away at last. His hands were holding San’s gently, rubbing his thumbs over the back of San’s hands. “Happy Birthday, Sannie.” He gave him a quick peck before he dragged him over to their friends, who had given them a moment of privacy.

A chorus of out of tune, and of varying volumes, ‘Happy Birthdays’ greeted San, who blushed at all the attention, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He mumbled thank you after thank you, hugging his friends, and accepting the little presents that were shoved into his hands, their half built camp forgotten for now.

“We baked a cake too!” Yunho exclaimed, delighted. “After Woo’s family recipe!”

“Oh, I brought a cake of my own,” San admitted, pink cheeked, as he fumbled with a present Jongho had handed him.

“The more the better,” Yeosang reassured him. 

“Don’t crowd him,” Hongjoong said, helping San with his bag and all the presents shoved at him.

“Thank you,” San mumbled, opening the presents one after one.

Jongho’s present was a beautiful new feather to write with, engraved in the handle was San’s name; Yeosang and Seonghwa’s combined presents were a set of Quidditch supplies for his broom and uniform; Yunho had gotten him a couple of CD’s of a Muggle musician San liked, that they both often listened to while studying in Hogwarts’ Library; Mingi and Hongjoong had bought him a huge bag of sweets, and the same bracelet the three of them—Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong—wore, with little charms representing a wolf, a dog, and a lynx. There was a fourth charm now, an ocelot—San’s _Patronus_ _Charm_. Lastly, there was Wooyoung’s present, wrapped in lilac paper. It was an old and tattered, seemingly first edition collection of Greek Myths with beautiful illustrations decorating the pages. San ran his fingers over its pale pages, absolutely in awe.

There were tears in his eyes, his heart bursting with love and gratitude toward his friends. He wiped the tears from his eyes, laughing a bit self conscious and lighthearted.

“Group hug!” Yunho yelled. 

San was engulfed by his friends, hugging him tightly as they all gushed over him. He found Wooyoung, standing closest to him, and buried his face into the Gryffindor’s shoulder, where the collarbones and neck met. He inhaled deeply, clinging to his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” he muttered again.

It was around early noon when they finally had their camp set up completely, all of them bone tired and drenched in sweat. There was a kind of immobile, dream like state in the forest that suspended them into restlessness. All of them sprawled around the unlit campfire, like the shade loving flowers growing underneath the thick foliage of the trees. 

Mosquitoes were buzzing around annoyingly, Jongho swatted one away. “We should swim,” he said mid yawn. 

Wooyoung lifted his head lazily off San’s lap. He eyed the lake, the sun was still directly shining on it, but it did look very inviting. Just the thought of its refreshing waves over his overheated skin, made him shiver in anticipation. 

He stretched out before he got up, similarly to a lazy cat. “I’ll join you, Jongho.” He looked down at San. “Are you coming?” 

The Slytherin Prefect nodded, getting up as well. Wooyoung was about to ask the rest of their group, but found Yeosang and Mingi soundly asleep, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong invested in an intense game of Wizard Chess. 

Yunho was already up, towel over his shoulders, pushing sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. “Let’s go!”

The two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors stormed the peaceful lake, disturbing its perfectly flat surface, sighing in relief as sweat and heat washed off their skin. Wooyoung let himself fall into the blue, stretching out arms and legs as he stared at the clear azure above. It was free of any clouds, only the scolding sun occupying it.

He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and cold, before he took a dive. _What a heavenly feeling!_ When he pushed himself out of the water, he saw Yunho and Jongho were engaged in a fight, splashing water at one another, their laughter and shrieks echoing over the lake. San was near Wooyoung still, a small smile on his lips as he watched his friends. His hair was wet and pushed away from his face. Water droplets were traveling down the sides of his face, back to their origin, tracing his cheekbones, his jawline, his throat and collarbones on their way.

San glanced at him, his smile deepening, those dimples Wooyoung loved so much appeared, catching droplets in them.

Without thinking, Wooyoung said, “You’re beautiful.”

His words had an immediate effect: San blushed brightly. Those dimples were still deep; soaked eyelashes fluttered over tan skin in an abashed manner. “Thank you. You’re quite a sight yourself.”

Wooyoung shoved him softly, his heart still full of that awe, but their usual playfulness was back. He liked that balance in their relationship: that they could joke and talk for hours about anything at all, and simultaneously there was a deepness and strong affection there. Wooyoung could hold his breath one moment, feeling as though San was the answer to all open questions the universe held, and then next he could burst out in unrestrained laughter—San looking proud upon having evoked this reaction in Wooyoung.

“I mean it,” Wooyoung insisted. “You’re beautiful.”

San kept smiling, his eyes crinkling. It was that smile of his that emitted warmth and brightness deep from his soul, his eyes showing but a fraction of it.

“You’re beautiful too,” San whispered back. 

They grew unaware of the world around them: of the lake and the boys in it, the cicadas and the birds, and the impossible feeling of summer all around them. For the briefest second it was just the two of them, Wooyoung trapped in San’s eyes.

The Slytherin moved forward in the water, creating small ripples of movement that tickled Wooyoung’s arms, and kissed the Gryffindor sweetly.

A shriek, followed by a loud splashing sound, made the boyfriends separate, glancing at their friends curiously.

Jongho was in the water, drenched, glaring at Yunho, who was grinning wildly.

“I’ll kick you.”

“Yeah, sure you will.” Yunho laughed, his eyes twinkling with mischief not very like him.

“So much for a romantic moment,” Wooyoung muttered, dejected.

“It _was_ romantic,” San reassured him. “And I told you, any moment spent with you is a romantic one.”

The Gryffindor grinned, his eyes gleaming as if there was something he knew that San didn’t. “Still, it could be more romantic, don’t you agree?”

Before San could answer, they were splashed with cold water. Apparently, Yunho and Jongho had joined forces, deciding the best course of action was to pedal their feet in the lake’s water and create the world’s worst splash attack.

San blinked.

Wooyoung retaliated immediately. He turned around to look at San, “Help me beat them?”

San was pulled out of his stupor, fixing Jongho for his attack. “You little shit!”

The pleasant night edged itself into San’s dreams, the crackling and warmth of the campfire was in the corner of all his dreams, summer’s songs lulling him deep into slumber, as he saw Wooyoung’s grin flash in the darkness, his twinkling eyes like stars, a kiss under water as all the air was robbed of San’s lungs, fingers interlaced tightly…

San was woken up suddenly by something softly brushing his cheek. He moved his head away, thinking for a second it was an annoying fly or maybe his Siamese cat—Star, the little heathen. 

“ _Sannie_ ,” he heard an impossibly gentle voice call out. That voice; the same as in his dream. San opened his eyes immediately, sitting up. His head nearly bumped into Wooyoung’s. “Merlin!” The Gryffindor sat back, placing a soothing hand on San’s shoulder.

“Woo?” San rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The cicadas were still singing, but much softer, and owls were hooting in the distance like it was a competition. It wasn’t as warm as it had been hours ago. “What is—?”

“Follow me,” Wooyoung whispered, pulling at San’s arm. He grinned magnificently at San, and said, with a stupid wink, “This is your second birthday present.”

The Slytherin glanced around. From Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s tent there came a faint light, like a candle flickering, and whispered voices. The other two tents were quiet and submerged in darkness, their occupants peacefully asleep.

“Follow you? Where to?” Even if San was confused, he crawled out of the tent, wisely grabbing the hoodie he had brought along, and pulled it over his head. He shivered. “What time is it?”

He glanced up at the moon, thin and frail, stars as far as his eyes reached, some even so faint and far, he had never seen them until now—there had always been too much light pollution in the night sky. 

The sight now was breathtaking. 

“It’s two in the morning,” Wooyoung answered, tugging at San’s wrist. He smiled over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling as the stars above, mischievous and in love. His hair looked pitch black, his skin a pale blue in the night. “Come on. You can look at the stars all you want, but first we need to get to a higher spot.”

San groaned. “Can’t we just cuddle in the tent?”

Wooyoung laughed. “Tempting, but no. I promise you won’t regret it!”

The Slytherin followed the Gryffindor through the forest, around the lake. They didn’t adventure into the lively thickness, only at the edge of it, as Wooyoung guided them up a little hill, where a clearing was expanded. There was a blanket carefully placed on the ground, a basket with what seemed to be snacks and pastries—Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, No Melt Ice Cream—and juice boxes of different flavors—blueberry, apple, strawberry milk.

A smile split San’s face as he turned to look at the Gryffindor, who held up a pair of candles and matches. He smiled too, a bit shyly.

“Um, yeah… I prepared this for the past hour,” Wooyoung said with an embarrassed laugh. “I thought it’d be nice—to stargaze.” He gestured wildly at the inky sky above them. “You said you can’t stargaze where you live since the light pollution is too strong, so…”

“Thank you.” He pulled Wooyoung in for a chaste kiss.

They sat on the picnic blanket, resting their backs against the trunk of a fallen tree. Wooyoung pulled another blanket out from the basket to cover them with. It was a brisk night, wind brushing up from the lake. There was a sweet scent, the one typical to summer nights.

San’s heart clenched in his chest, he had never liked summer much, but he knew he would never want to forget this one. Usually, his summers had been so very lonely. 

After happily finishing off those Cauldron Cakes, Wooyoung handed San a juice box. They sat in silence, staring up at the stars. Suddenly, Wooyoung pointed at the sky, his long, delicate finger tracing something, following stars, until he pointed out a group of stars, though San couldn’t tell which ones he was referring to exactly. 

“Many of these constellations are tied to Greek Mythology,” he said, proudly, and glanced at San, waiting for approval. “The ones you like.”

San rested his head comfortably on Wooyoung’s shoulder, hearing his faint heartbeat, catching his wild and sweet and fruity scent, feeling his warmth that was more than just warmth to San, it was comfort and reassurance, and home.

“Tell me more,” he said. 

Of course, San knew the most famous constellations himself, his cousin had pointed them out to him, but it was entirely different to listen to Wooyoung’s soothing voice explain them to him. 

Wooyoung could probably read out of the boring _History of Magic_ book and San would fall in love with the words.

“That one up there,” Wooyoung continued, “is Hercules, son of Zeus and, uh, some mortal. Her name was complicated.” He seemed embarrassed that he did not remember it. San shot him an encouraging smile, gesturing him to carry on. “And then there’s Orion: the hunter. Those three stars supposedly are his belt!” He pointed at three stars forming an almost perfectly straight line going diagonally upwards.

San couldn’t help the silly smile spreading on his face. “I see someone has been studying.”

“I—I wanted to feel closer to you,” Wooyoung murmured. “I even watched that animated _Hercules_ movie at Jongho’s. I didn’t know they sang so much in Ancient Greece.”

San laughed. “I don’t think they did. It’s just the movie—We should watch it together.” He thought of it, then added, “I’ve got it at home. You could come over some day…”

“I’d like that very much.”

With the starry sky above them, the two boys talked and talked, about their complicated childhoods and their respective arrivals at Hogwarts, though they had met at eleven there was so much they hadn’t known about one another.

Wooyoung talked about growing up with his step-aunt, who, although she loved him dearly, was a very stoic and work driven woman. He talked about the trial of his parents, of Courtroom 10 and the hearing, of his father screaming bloody murder after him when he had been just a child. The difficulty of it all, especially after starting at Hogwarts, where he had been seen as a traitor and spy. 

San talked about his own troublesome childhood, with parents as gruesome as Wooyoung’s own, and the warmth he had found being raised by his cousin and her boyfriend. He talked about the loneliness he faced at Hogwarts the first years, feeling like he didn’t fit it.

The Slytherin suddenly laughed, remembering something. “I actually wanted to be your friend,” he told the Gryffindor. “After that detention in our first year… Do you remember? On the Astronomy Tower?” He shook his head. “I wondered often what made Yeosang and Seonghwa so special, and why you didn’t want to be my friend.”

“I didn’t know,” Wooyoung admitted, suddenly growing quiet, the silence loud in the night. He looked at the stars, the dark forest around them, and stilled. He fumbled with the wrapper of the banana flavored No Melt Ice Cream he had finished minutes ago. 

A terrible dread filled his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but he hesitated.

Wooyoung tensed as he kept hesitating, the words had died in his throat. He couldn’t get them out, and now that he had waited a beat too long, he didn’t know if they were still relevant to reveal. He was crumbling.

San noticed, lifting his head from Wooyoung’s shoulder, to glance at him with worry. 

“What is it, Woo?” San asked, pushing lightly but not unkindly. “I want to know what you’re thinking, especially if it’s about our relationship—whether it’s as friends or boyfriends.”

Wooyoung took in a staggering breath, nervously wringing his hands together as he kept his eyes fixed on Cassiopeia. _Merlin, he was bad at this._ San reached out, covering Wooyoung’s nervous hands with his own, his warmth and presence were calming some of the Gryffindor’s mind. 

“You can talk to me, Woo,” San reminded him softly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“This summer, the past months… I’ve come to realize how little I actually know about you,” Wooyoung admitted, his voice small, his heart beating with pain and anxiety. “What if—What if we did this too quickly? I mean, there wasn’t much time between our rivalry and, well, this,” he said, holding up their now intertwined fingers. “What if it will be gone soon, burning up like a match? What if we don’t last?”

San squeezed his hand, and nuzzled closer to Wooyoung. The thin blanket almost slipping off their legs, San grabbed it quickly to pull it up to their chins again. 

“I don’t know what will happen in the future, you’re the one that has visions. What do you see?” San moved his head so he could study Wooyoung.

“I—“ Wooyoung’s voice trembled, he averted San’s eyes. “I don’t know.”

San smiled at him, brushing some of Wooyoung’s hair away, tucking it behind his ears. He let his forehead rest on Wooyoung’s, carefully removing his thin framed reading glasses.

“I want us to last, Wooyoung. I don’t care how briefly we’ve known each other, how much we know each other, or don’t know… I want us to be together, isn’t that enough? Shouldn’t that be enough, that we want to be together?” He heard Wooyoung breath in sharply, then exhale quietly. He didn’t say anything. “What are you scared of?”

“That once you get to know me, you’ll leave,” he admitted so very quietly and brokenly, San’s heart shattered. He closed his eyes, feeling tears hot in his eyes, a wave of sadness surging up his chest. 

“I won’t,” San said decidedly, “leave you.” He pulled back, searching the Gryffindor’s face, who was staring back with a careful mask, but San could see through some of its cracks. “I _want_ to know you. All there is to know.”

Wooyoung’s eyelashes fluttered as he glanced down. “I was very alone for a long time, and it gave room for a lot of ugly things to grow. It’s already baffling that Seonghwa and Yeosang have stuck around for as long as they have.”

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” San said, his tone sharper than intended—sharp as it carried his pain. “Wooyoung,” he repeated, softer. He didn’t want to scare him. “I think we have to know those uglier bits. It’s part of it all. I don’t mind it, at all.”

“But it’s poison!” Wooyoung said, his voice louder, and pulled away. He looked at his hands as if they were the bearers of all that was wrong. “It’s—“

San took them, gently swiping his thumbs over the back of Wooyoung’s hands. Then he kissed them.

“I love you, Wooyoung,” San told him. “I know it’s not easy—it wasn’t easy for you. I know your parents left you with many scars, I know that pain… You aren’t your parents, Woo. You are so much stronger than them, you’re beautiful and kind. There is no poison in you, not in your words and certainly not in your touch.”

Wooyoung was staring at him, the mask completely gone, a look of puzzlement decorating his face. He swallowed once, lips parted, but no wonders came out. San waited patiently.

Wooyoung’s words never came, instead he surged forward—everything in him moved—and kissed San fervently and sincerely. 

**~*~**

Though Wooyoung had agreed for San to visit him and his step-aunt, now that the day had arrived and San’s arrival was half an hour away, he felt the jitters and anxiety course through him. He paced back and forth in the kitchen while Eunmi sat at the small kitchen table, nursing a steaming cup of tea—how she could enjoy hot tea during summer was quite a mystery—and doing crossword puzzles as she hummed along to the song playing from the radio. 

“Woo,” she said. “You’re making me nervous. What’s gotten you suddenly so anxious?”

“It’s just… San is…” He struggled to find his words. “I’ve never brought a boy a home.”

Eunmi smiled, her eyes still fixed on the crossword puzzles, one eyebrow arched. “You haven’t. At least not one you’re dating.”

Wooyoung let out a long sigh, holding back a little scream. It had been almost a month since San’s sixteenth birthday, when they had had that emotional and raw heart to heart, the truth—as difficult and ugly as it had been—bared open. Wooyoung had been stunned to silence by San’s words, he had never felt so seen, so moved, so loved. He hadn’t known how to react, what to reply with… 

He shivered at the memory, his eyes burning with tears. The greatness of that moment still coursed through him as he allowed that truth— _that Choi San loved him so, so very much_ —sink in; as he let that truth find a home.

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” Eunmi continued. “You’ve been talking about him for _so_ _long_ …” She smiled knowingly but gently too.

Wooyoung felt his cheeks heat up. “Don’t tell him that!”

Eunmi laughed. “Oh, please, I was sixteen once too. I know the dread of having adults embarrass you in front of your partner. I’ll just be the cool aunt, don’t worry.”

Wooyoung sighed in relief. Technically, San knew Wooyoung had been dreaming about him—or the _idea_ of him—since before they had met, but to have San discover Wooyoung had ranted to Eunmi about him, especially after their first year, when Wooyoung had been already so in awe of him, was quite an embarrassing thought. There was no need for San to know just _how_ in love Wooyoung was.

A knock came from their front door. Wooyoung froze, then shook himself, and walked to get the door.

‘Off you go’, Eunmi mouthed, winking at him before she turned to the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

“Merlin,” Wooyoung muttered. He was fine, it was just Eunmi—his family, his _only_ family—meeting Choi San—his boyfriend, the light of his visions. _No big deal_ , he thought, a little hysterically.

San stood by the door dressed in simple, gray linen pants and a striped button up, pastel yellow and light cyan and white. He had a backpack slung around his shoulders and what looked like an expensive bottle of wine in his hand, a bow tied around the neck of the bottle with a note attached to it.

He looked at Wooyoung, smiling shyly. He held out the wine bottle, “I hope Eunmi likes wine? It’s a local brand!”

Wooyoung took it, letting his boyfriend step inside. “She’ll love it.”

Once San was inside, subtly taking in his surroundings and the decoration, he kicked off his shoes and waited, wide eyed, for Wooyoung’s instructions. 

_You got this_ , the Gryffindor thought, inhaling deeply.

“Ready?” he asked in a whisper. San nodded, nervously glancing at the kitchen from where Eunmi’s humming could be heard.

Wooyoung peered into San’s eyes, studying him. He gently grasped his hand, they were sweaty as Wooyoung’s own. He tiptoed to give him a chaste peck on his lips, when he pulled back, San looked a little dazed, but less nervous than before.

“Let’s go,” Wooyoung said and tugged him forward.

Eunmi looked up from the newspaper, putting down her pencil. She got up from her seat and strode forward, meeting San, who was standing like frozen on the spot. Wooyoung squeezed his hand in encouragement.

“Eunmi,” Wooyoung started—she had a serious look on her face, but Wooyoung could see she was mostly pretending, playing the role of protective parent. “This is Choi San, my boyfriend. San, this is Jeong Eunmi, my aunt.”

“Pleased to—to meet you,” San squeaked out, stretching out his hand to shake Eunmi’s.

She rolled her eyes, and extended both her arms for a hug. Shyly, San hugged her. “It’s very nice to make you acquaintance, Choi San. Take good care of him!”

“Y—Yes!” San stiffened, pink and mildly terrified. Wooyoung almost burst out laughing at the sight.

“He brought you this,” Wooyoung said, feeling endlessly relaxed now that they had met. He handed Eunmi the bottle of wine. 

“It’s from a local winery,” San explained. “It’s very good—Not that I would know, I haven’t tried it. I don’t drink,” he blurted out, nervously glancing at Wooyoung.

Eunmi smiled. “Thank you, San.” She took the present, studying the label. She squeezed his shoulder in gratitude. “This’ll come in handy in the cold months ahead. I love a good wine in front of the fireplace.”

“Okay!” Wooyoung exclaimed loudly. “Now, you promised we’d get the kitchen for ourselves.” He gently tried to push his step-aunt out. “We are in charge of baking Mingi’s birthday cake.”

“Yes, yes.” She laughed, shaking her head, but did grab her tea and the newspaper after storing the wine in her drink cabinet. “Don’t set the kitchen on fire, Woo.”

“I won’t!”

“ _Phew_ ,” San exhaled once Eunmi was gone, and slouched against the kitchen counter as tension and nerves ebbed out of him. He grimaced slightly. “Why am I so awkward?” he complained.

“You did great!” Wooyoung reassured him, kissing his cheek. “Now, let me get us aprons.”

Wooyoung disappeared into a storage room attached to the kitchen, he rummaged through it as San went to wash his hands. Seconds later, the Gryffindor returned with two aprons equally as horrendous in color as in design. He looked a bit embarrassed as he handed the less cringe-y one to San, taking the apron with a truly terrible baking pun.

“What does Mingi like?” San asked, tying the apron on his back tightly. “Did Yeosang say anything?”

“He said Mingi likes marzipan, and chocolate, and almonds,” Wooyoung listed, reading off a piece of paper. It looked like a recipe. “Basically very wintery ingredients.” He huffed out a short, breathy laugh. “I guess we’re bringing him winter in the middle of August.”

San grinned. “He’ll appreciate it.”

He thought of Mingi’s complicated and difficult upbringing: the cruel fate that had befallen him as a child; his cruel aunt, ashamed of him; his guilt and discomfort… San was glad Mingi had found Yunho and Hongjoong, and now all of them—especially Yeosang, who seemed to bring out parts of Mingi no one else knew or had ever managed to bring to the surface. 

Yeosang had instigated this surprise party for his boyfriend. He was convinced Mingi needed to see just how much he was loved and appreciated. He had been planning this surprise party for months after discovering from Yunho and Hongjoong that Mingi loved surprises.

Yunho had been in charge of distracting Mingi on the ninth of August, which was in two days, while Hongjoong and Jongho had been in charge of getting all the decorations; Seonghwa took care of the snacks, while Wooyoung and San had offered to bake the birthday cake. Yeosang made sure everything was working accordingly, and he had persuaded his father to let them celebrate Mingi’s surprise party in their flat. 

Taehyun, Yeosang’s younger brother, had complained greatly, he was in that unbearable age in which he complained about everything and everyone.

For now, it all was coming together just nicely. Wooyoung hoped they wouldn’t mess up the cake, it looked complicated, but Wooyoung had been practicing baking. Especially when he had baked San’s birthday cake. Eunmi knew his two failed attempts.

The two boys got started pulling out different ingredients—butter, spelt flour and almond flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips, a bar of raw marzipan—and clearing the counter of any objects that could run the danger of being ruined forever, such as the portable radio and Eunmi’s purse.

“Would you say you’re a good baker?” Wooyoung asked absentmindedly as he washed his hands.

“Uh… Yes? Well, decent, maybe. I have yet to burn something,” he answered. “Why?”

“Oh, you know,” Wooyoung gestured at the recipe, “there is some melting chocolate and pouring it over the cake carefully, and decorating it with almonds, and, and, and… There’s a lot of fancy stuff happening here, and I am not the most patient or careful person.”

San laughed. “Don’t worry, I will take care of it.” He bumped his hip into Wooyoung playfully. “First things first, though: the batter.”

“Right,” Wooyoung said, dragging out the ‘i’. 

San got the butter, weighted out the 150 grams and dumped them inside the bowl, Wooyoung followed with the 150 grams of sugar. San cracked one of the eggs, then moved to crack the second one, but it slipped out of his hand and dropped on the floor, cracking on the kitchen tiles.

“Uh oh,” he muttered wide eyed. “I’m sorry.”

He quickly ducked to pick it up at the same time as Wooyoung ducked, their foreheads slamming together.

“ _Ow_ ,” Wooyoung hissed. “We need to stop meeting like this.”

“Yup, I agree,” San muttered, rubbing his forehead. He was leaning against the counter as he helped Wooyoung clean up the mess. “I need my brain intact for at least two more years.”

“Eh, I have long given up.” Wooyoung laughed. “It will be a miracle if I pass the O.W.L.s!”

“You’re smart,” San told him. “Don’t belittle or devalue yourself. You’re so much greater than you give yourself credit for.”

Wooyoung pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to make a playful commentary. He shot San a grateful smile—for always reminding him to treat himself more like a human.

“Let’s continue, yeah?” Wooyoung asked with a shaky voice. His head was still pounding, now in competition with his heart. 

San stepped closer to him, giving him a chaste peck on his lips.

“So, ignoring that mishap, we need another egg,” San told him.

“On it!”

About an hour later the cake was cooling down on the kitchen counter, they would continue the following morning with all the decorations. It would be about just done for Mingi’s birthday.

Wooyoung grabbed two juice boxes from the fridge and gestured at San to follow him. “Come on, there still should be some sun on the back porch.”

It was late evening, the sky slowly darkening as the sun fell behind the horizon. San’s house was in a small town, while Wooyoung lived a little apart from the town, surrounded by trees and bushes and a little meadow in the distance. It reminded San of their camping trip, the peacefulness.

He stabbed the juice box, clinking it together with Wooyoung’s as if they were adults.

“Cheers,” Wooyoung muttered.

They sat in silence, watching the sunset unfold spectacularly. After a while, San let his head fall on Wooyoung’s shoulder, his eyelids growing heavy. Wooyoung moved his arm up, slinging it around San’s shoulder, so the Slytherin could move closer, cuddling to his side. It wasn’t the most optimal weather to cuddle, the temperatures nearing 40ºC, but they didn’t mind it too much. 

There was a small lake nearby where the locals often swam in during summer, Wooyoung had promised San he would take him there. Though, that would have to be in the morning, it was way too late for a trip through the forest now for a quick swim in the lake. 

“Thank you,” San suddenly whispered. He reached out his free hand and took Wooyoung’s, he interlaced their fingers.

“For what?” Wooyoung wondered, confused.

He shrugged. “Existing. I don’t know. I’m just feeling very grateful for your existence on earth.” 

“Well, I’m grateful for your existence on earth too.” Gently, he bumped his head into San’s. “What’s up with you being so cheesy all of a sudden, though?”

Shrugging again, he said, “Just felt like it. Sunsets put me in a cheesy mood, they’re so dramatic.”

Wooyoung hummed. “Well, I like it, keep it coming.”

When the sun was completely gone from the horizon, and the clouds were no longer tinged bright orange, pink, and yellow, the two boys headed inside the house again. Eunmi was seated in the living room, by a seat, knitting as she watched something on the old TV. 

She regarded the two boys with a warm smile. “Good day?”

“Very good day,” Wooyoung answered. “We’ll be in my room.”

“Aha?” Eunmi shot him a pointed look. As if to say, ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’ 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, he was a decent boy. He shot her a pointed look of his own, ‘I’m a saint!’ it said.

Wooyoung’s room looked like any teenage boy’s room: posters of Quidditch players, and wizard bands on the walls, a bookshelf filled with more than just books, a desk with all kinds of curious objects, and a bed with neutral colored sheets. There was a mattress on the floor next to his bed, where San dropped his bag on.

“I thought we would sleep in the same bed.”

“Oh, um, we can,” Wooyoung said, blushing. “I just thought, well, it’s not very big so…”

“Big enough for us,” San assured him.

Without warning he tackled Wooyoung, the two of them falling into Wooyoung’s bed. San was smiling widely, his eyes crinkled at the corners, joy and warmth lit up his face. He surged down to kiss Wooyoung deeply.

Something about the fact that they were lying on his bed, in his bedroom, made Wooyoung’s heart beat faster and louder than ever before, his ears burning. San’s lips were soft and warm, his hands on each side of Wooyoung’s head, his fingers playing with his hair. 

It was almost too much, and not enough.

Despite their fervent kiss, and the fact that they had all the time in the world right now—no deadlines for essays, no annoying room or housemates, no Caretaker wandering the corridors—Wooyoung couldn’t keep ignoring the fact that San was heavy, crushing him to death.

“ _Sannie_ ,” Wooyoung murmured between kisses. San pushed himself up, staring down at him questioningly. “You were squashing me.”

“Oh, sorry.” San blushed. He readjusted his body until he wasn’t crushing Wooyoung anymore and leaned down again to kiss him. “Better?”

“ _Definitely_ better.” He grinned into the kiss.

They spent the rest of the evening kissing on Wooyoung’s bed, breaking apart to breathe and giggle jovially as they felt free and in love. It was magical. Toward nighttime, they headed into the kitchen to make themselves some pineapple and ham sandwiches. Eunmi had already gone to sleep, so it was just them.

“Oh, Seonghwa would scorn this,” Wooyoung said, happily munching on the pineapple sandwiches.

“His loss, pineapple on sandwiches and pizza are the best.”

“I agree.” He wiped away crumbs at the corner of San’s mouth. “We could make a pineapple pizza tomorrow,” he suggested. 

“Gladly! We should send Seonghwa a picture.”

“I like the way you think.” He grinned mischievously. “We should have united forces last year and pranked Seonghwa and Hongjoong, instead of pranking each other.” He sighed dramatically. “What a loss of a good opportunity.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to pranking them once school starts again,” San said. 

“Really?!” Wooyoung’s smile was so bright, San could have very much told him Christmas came early that year. “I’m sure Jongho and Yeosang would be on board with this, but it’ll have to be a secret operation.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I will make a group chat with them and add you so we can discuss ahead of time. Oh, it’ll be so much fun!”

Wooyoung spun around the kitchen, excited and jittery. 

“If you prank me, I’ll—“ San was saying, thinking back to the different pranks between him and Wooyoung the previous year.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

San’s lips parted, his eyebrows high, and his cheeks turned pink.

“Babe?” he echoed.

Wooyoung shrugged, cheeks just as pink as San’s. “Do you not like it?”

“No, no, I like it,” he assured his boyfriend. “It just caught me off guard.” San pulled him close, and kissed him sweetly. “You should keep calling me that.”

**~*~**

With barely contained excitement, San marched down the train platform, the Hogwarts Express stood in a thick cloud of smoke, like a cat stalking the night with its brightly gleaming eyes, as did the train’s red and golden letters at the front.

He wore his Prefect’s badge already pinned to his hoodie, the Captain badge shoved in his pocket. His friends had yet to discover the good news.

Yeona had seen him off, her body disappearing in the masses of wizards and Muggles, though her perfume clung to him, reminding him of his pieces of home, the others waited in the Hogwarts Express already. The last one was the castle itself.

He found his friends near the Prefect compartment, since Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San, and Jongho would have to patrol the corridors throughout the ride to make sure the students weren’t misbehaving. After storing his luggage above their heads, San fell easily into the seat next to Wooyoung.

The Gryffindor let out a yelp. He relaxed once he realized it was his boyfriend. “Merlin, you scared me!” he protested but pulled San in for a kiss. “How was the trip here?”

“Yeona brought me through _Apparition_. She said, since I’ll be learning it this year, I should get used to it,” San explained, comfortably stretching out his legs and taking Wooyoung’s hand into his. He had missed his touch.

“And, did you get used to it?”

“Merlin, no!” San laughed. “It’s awful. I had to lean against the platform’s column for twenty minutes so my guts could calm down.”

Wooyoung giggled. “Despite your awful experiences, I can’t wait to learn it,” he said eagerly. “It’ll give us so much freedom. We can visit each other! Any time we want!”

“I suppose that makes it more appealing,” San agreed.

He nervously pulled out his Captain badge and showed it to Wooyoung. “By the way, the secret I wouldn’t tell you through letters: I was elected Captain for this year. I guess Jinsoul put in a good word for me.”

“San!” Wooyoung exclaimed happily, throwing himself at San’s neck. “Congratulations! This is great! You deserve!”

Jongho peeked at them from his seat, he punched San’s shoulder playfully, grinning. “Nice! You’ll be a good Captain!”

“Thanks.”

A commotion in the corridor between compartments gained their attention, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were biting back and forth, glaring at each other. They wore matching ridiculously dyed eyebrows, bright pink. Wooyoung snorted, hiding his face. He turned to face Yeosang, sharing a high five; their mischievous grins indicated nothing good.

“You’re evil,” San said.

“How long do you think it will take them to realize it was Yeosang and Wooyoung?” Mingi asked no one in particular. “Come on, no bets?”

“This is a tragedy!” Yunho complained. “I was hoping for one year, at least, with no pranks… And here we go again.”

“Shush, you know they love to rail each other up,” Wooyoung said cheekily.

Yunho rolled his eyes, returning to his lecture with a very exasperated sigh. “ _Ugh_.”

“I should probably do something, as a Prefect and all,” San said, though he was perfectly comfortably in his seat, with Wooyoung now curled up by his side.

“Or,” the Gryffindor said, “you could stay here and let them do their strange courting rituals. I bet you, in five minutes they’ll kiss and make up.” He scrunched up his nose adorably. “It’s sickening.”

“What about us, then?” San asked, pulling out the tattered book Wooyoung had gifted him for his birthday. He had read the myths so many times by now, knowing the words inside out, but they were like home to him, familiar and often comforting. He knew what would happen, what would unfold on the pages.

“We’re cute, of course,” Wooyoung said matter of factly. He glanced up at San, grinning self satisfactory. “Ask anyone!”

San laughed. “Are you sure about that?”

“Maybe don’t ask Jongho or Yeosang… They’d argue you on it.”

“And I suppose it’s their loss…?”

“Indeed.” Wooyoung nodded his head, his eyes falling close. He yawned, stretching out before he cuddled closer to San’s side, his head comfortably nestled on the Slytherin’s shoulder. “They are still on the ‘Anti Wooyoung’ agenda, never listen to them.”

San laughed. “Uh huh, I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Wooyoung grumbled something that ended up lost somewhere in San’s shoulder, too sleepy to repeat himself, he cuddled closer.

“Read to me,” Wooyoung asked in a quiet voice. “If you want to.”

San flipped through the pages until he found his favorite myth, he cleared his throat, and began reading quietly. Outside, the landscape changed from brick buildings and dark rooftops with chimneys to wide meadows and thick forests, the railroad snaking through hills and valleys ahead.

When Wooyoung’s breathing evened out, his body heavy against San’s, the Slytherin stopped reading out loud, glancing at the Gryffindor with a loving gaze.

Once, San had been afraid of silence in a relationship, thinking he would need to entertain the other person constantly, a waterfall of words, even if those words didn’t matter much, but Wooyoung had taught him the preciousness of comfortable, shared silence. It was just as meaningful as anything else.

He brushed some of Wooyoung’s loose hair strands aside, so they wouldn’t tickle his face as he slept, and continued reading. Occasionally, he would wave his hand at Yeosang and Jongho, scolding them when they were too loud or caused ruckus. San hadn’t known much of Yeosang, only his quiet and serious exterior, but as it turned out to be he was a menace, especially paired together with Wooyoung or Jongho.

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. “It shouldn’t be allowed to be _this_ whipped for your boyfriend!”

“ _Shh_.”

“What about me?” Mingi questioned. Yeosang eyed him, eyes wide all of a sudden. “Am I allowed to be _this_ whipped for you?”

“Gross,” Jongho muttered, standing up to shake his limbs as if they had fallen asleep.

Yunho was smiling brightly into the book he was reading.

“Yeo, you complain so much, but you’re the most whipped one of us all,” Wooyoung grumbled, lifting his head to glare at his friend. 

“I’m not—“ Yeosang sputtered, torn between proving Wooyoung wrong and not hurting Mingi. “Shut up, Woo!”

The Gryffindor returned to his nap on San’s shoulder with a satisfactory grin, humming a dismissive answer. 

They arrived at the Hogsmeade Station when the sky was dark already, the street lamps bathing the cobblestone with an ocean of warm light. San had a sudden, nostalgic thought of Hogsmeade in winter, with the white snow and the warm lights clashing. He couldn’t wait for November and December, when the first snow would fall and turn Hogwarts and Hogsmeade into winter wonderlands. 

This year around, he even had a boyfriend to share this winter magic with.

San aided the other Prefects in guiding the lost and confused first year to the docked boats waiting for them. Hogwarts’ Groundskeeper and professor for _Care of Magical Creatures_ —Kim Namjoon—was waving them over to the shores of the Great Lake, a compassionate and encouraging smile on his face as he welcomed them excitedly.

“Ah, careful,” he kept muttering as he helped the first years onto the boats.

The Prefects walked quickly to the last standing carriages, the thestrals standing tall and looming in the darkening night. Their hairless and bony bodies were just a silhouette, mildly fear inducing. The thestral carrying the carriage in which San’s friends were waiting looked at the four approaching Prefects, shaking its head and wings, stomping its hoof as if to say, ‘Hurry up!’

Wooyoung was eyeing the thestral nervously. He had a dislike for them, San couldn’t blame him. Only those that had seen death could see thestrals, they weren’t exactly a positive or nice omen.

“How was your first duty as Prefect?” asked Yeosang, addressing Jongho. 

The young Slytherin looked tired and mildly exasperated. 

“Could be better,” Jongho grumbled, shoving himself between Seonghwa and Mingi, his arms crossed. Wooyoung offered him a Cauldron Cake, patting his knee comfortingly. “Eleven year olds are annoying—I wasn’t so annoying at that age, was I? And some people are evil—” He faltered, glancing at Yunho, then glancing away, then glancing at Yunho’s hands, which were resting nervously in his lap. 

Yunho tilted his head, ears a little pink.

San raised his eyebrows curiously.

After they were all seated, squeezed inside the small carriage, the thestral began moving, up the road that led to Hogwarts, past the Prohibited Forest and small hills.

“What happened?” Yeosang wondered, half amused, half worried.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jongho hissed.

“ _Someone_ offered him Bertie Bott’s Beans, saying they were a new, exciting flavor. Jongho didn’t even question it. Of course, it was vomit flavored,” Hongjoong explained, winking over exaggeratedly at the young Slytherin. 

Yunho coughed.

Jongho glowered at the Hufflepuff Prefect. “Not funny,” he grumbled. “And don’t wink at me like that, that’s weird!”

“What _someone_ offered you a snack?” Wooyoung wanted to know, eyebrows raised high in curiosity and amusement. “If someone is trying to court you, I should know. I’m your best friend—”

“ _I’m_ his best friend, so jot that down,” Yeosang cut him off. “But I’m equally as interested.”

“It was literally nothing!” Jongho insisted, his cheeks growing red. He kicked Hongjoong’s leg softly. “I hate you!”

The Hufflepuff Prefect grinned, “Uh huh, I’m sure you do.”

A vindictive smile grew on Jongho’s face, “Well at least I wasn’t caught by the new Charms Professor, sucking face with my boyfriend in the storage room!”

Hongjoong flinched. 

“Merlin!” Wooyoung exclaimed delightedly, he looked at Seonghwa. “You got caught? On the job?”

Seonghwa scoffed. “At least _I_ was doing Prefect duties, unlike a certain someone.”

San held his hands up defensively. “Wooyoung fell asleep on my shoulder, there was nothing I could do,” he said. “Besides, I was keeping Yeosang and Jongho in check.”

“You’re all full of shit,” Jongho muttered, rolling his eyes.

After a short silence of shared glances, they all bursted into laughter. The thestral made a noise, as if she was laughing along with them, her steps grew lighter and with a spring in them. San wasn’t sure if thestrals could be in a good mood or not, but she seemed to be.

Around them the Prohibited Forest spread out, the castle a distant flicker of warm light, the Great Lake at its feet. The waning moon reflected in its flat surface. The night was still relatively warm for September, and peaceful. The Forbidden Forest had once scared San, intimidatingly vast and uncharted and thick, but he had gotten to know some of its secrets the past year. He glanced at his bracelet, and at the boys around him. Mingi was eyeing the forest with reverence, and a certain longing. The next full moon wouldn’t be until late September, then they would all run beneath the night sky, through the forest.

It was complete night when they arrived at Hogwarts: its towers grew tall into the night sky, melting with the darkness. Thick clouds were coming from the Great Lake, spreading over the castle grounds and Forbidden Forest, further towards Hogsmeade. The moon wasn’t visible anymore, as weren’t the stars, but Hogwarts had enough lights and magic in it to offer a fantastical and breathtaking view.

San eyed all the excited first and second years, talking among themselves in high pitched voices, a never ending string of conversation flowed between the students as they entered through the enormous doors of the castle. Everyone except the first years made a beeline for the Great Hall, hungry and exhausted.

As always, warm colors spread over San as he entered the Great Hall: the chandeliers and candles all about the room created a sea of soft lights on the stone floor. Red, golden, yellow, blue, green, silver, all blended together in harmony. The tables were already decorated and prepared for the approaching Welcoming Feast. San’s stomach let out an anticipatory and loud grumble. Wooyoung heard it, suppressing a giggle.

San sat at the Slytherin table with Jongho. Wooyoung wasn’t sitting far from him, they were nearly back to back. They could easily switch seats after the Sorting Ceremony was over and the Welcoming Feast began.

After the Sorting Ceremony was over and the first years had been warmly welcomed in their new houses, Headmistress Min stood up. She silenced the chatter and clamor in the Great Hall with one, simple gesture of her hands. 

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are pleased to welcome all of you back for another year of learning and proving yourselves among your peers, but never forget Hogwarts is a place to make unforgettable memories too—a place to find friends for life and a home!” She moved on to talk about rules and important information, mostly for the first years who didn’t know.

Once Headmistress Min sat back on her chair, her welcoming speech absolved, she did another gesture with her hands, and the tables in the Great Hall filled with food and drinks all of a sudden.

San’s stomach grumbled even louder. He filled his plate with different fantastical looking foods, filling his goblet with grape juice. He turned around, to search for Wooyoung’s gaze, but right then someone sat next to him in a flutter of black, red, and golden.

“Hey,” Wooyoung greeted him, waggling his eyebrows. 

“I was just about to ask you.”

“I read your mind. Our brains are connected.” Wooyoung grinned in a silly manner, bumping his shoulder into San’s. He filled his own plate with food, then picked up a piece and with an evil grin at Jongho, he moved the fork to San’s lips. “There you go, sugarplum.”

“Thank you, uh, honey?”

Wooyoung snorted. “Not cheesy enough.”

“I hate you,” Jongho grumbled with distaste. “I _just_ want to eat. I’m going to sit with Yunho.”

“Have _fun_!” San called after him, winking. 

Jongho glared at them. Wooyoung playfully stuck out his tongue at him.

Yeosang and Seonghwa were a few tables over, talking animatedly with their Quidditch teammates; at the Hufflepuff table, Mingi and Hongjoong were engaged in a deep conversation with some first years. 

San’s shoulders began to relax, his mind calming down as he mentally prepared himself for the long year ahead.

As if reading his thoughts, Wooyoung whistled lowly. “Sixth years,” he muttered. “Time flies!” He grimaced, lips pouted. “We just absolved our O.W.L.s, it should be illegal that we have to prepare for our N.E.W.T.s now.”

“Don’t remind me,” San complained. “It’s our first night back, don’t even _mention_ the N.E.W.T.s, or I’ll hex you.”

“ _Pshaw_ , hex me? You sound like Seonghwa before he started Hongjoong.” He grinned. “Are you flirting with me?” He pretended to be scandalized.

San shoved him, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t help laughing. It was nice to get to see this more playful side of Wooyoung, the one that seemed to be only reserved for Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Jongho for so long. He felt proud and pleased upon having achieved this kind of comfortableness and ease with Wooyoung.

“Maybe I am,” he returned, winking stupidly. “Do you think they really were flirting like that?”

He shrugged. “I know Seonghwa didn’t know _how_ to flirt so he probably used that as an excuse.”

“Have you flirted with me like that?” San asked, raising his eyebrows.

Wooyoung blushed, pressing his lips together, and squinted at San. “Perhaps…”

San grinned. “I knew it.”

“Shut up!”

The Welcoming Feast slowly came to an end, everyone pleasantly full and tired. Students filtered out of the Great Hall hours later, the Prefects made sure to maintain order and help the first years to find their way to the Common Rooms of their assigned house. 

San didn’t stay long in the Slytherin Common Room, he headed up to the Prefects’ Bathroom to take a quick bath. Changed out of his robes, and into some loose pajama bottoms and a warm sweater, he maneuvered through the nearly empty Hogwarts. It was already chilly in the castle, especially down by the Dungeons and the Basement, with the Great Lake so close by and no sunshine ever reaching these stone corridors.

After quickly discarding his robes in the Slytherin Common Room, San exited again and marched over to the Kitchens. It was midnight already, he wanted to enjoy at least one cup of tea before he would go to sleep. It was his very own start of a new term tradition, it helped him clear his mind and prepare himself for the year ahead. His heart ached a little as he realized next year was his last year at Hogwarts, the last time for him to enjoy his cup of tea in the cosy Kitchens.

Silently, he made his way through the nearly dark corridors. He encountered the Hufflepuff house ghost—Kim Hyuna—out on a date with her, equally as dead, husband—Kim Hyojong. They welcomed San back warmly, congratulating him on his position as Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. They had heard all about it from Hongjoong and Mingi, naturally.

San was visited by a sense of déjà vu when he spotted a shadow moving near the painting that led to the Kitchens entrance. He raised his wand, the white-ish light of the _Lumos_ spell lit the strangers features: dark, wavy hair, a pair of wide, brown eyes hidden behind thin framed glasses, smug lips that San would never get tired of seeing.

San thought to their previous year, when it had all started. He had bumped into Wooyoung near the Kitchens too, but it had been a rather unpleasant and tense encounter. Wooyoung had teased him, and San had ended up leaving, not wanting to get into a fight the first night back. How much had changed in just one year!

“Choi San,” said Wooyoung, a smile lighting his face. The way he said his name, playful and loving. “A Prefect like you shouldn’t walk around the castle this late, getting up to no good.”

San lowered his wand, rolling his eyes.

“Jeong Wooyoung,” he said back, with the same playfulness. “What a coincidence.”

“Is it?” Wooyoung tickled the pear, the painting moving seconds later to reveal the Kitchens’ entrance. “You mention it was your tradition, to drink a cup of tea in the Kitchens. I thought, if you don’t mind, I could become part of that tradition.”

San couldn’t help his pleased smile. “I’ll think about it,” he said, “depending on how well you’ll behave.”

The Kitchens were submerged in near pitch darkness, only the flicker from a torch hanging by the opposite side illuminated the outline of the stoves, the tables, the ingredient filled cabinets… The Kitchens were warm still, from the usage of the stoves and oven for the generous Welcoming Feast, and it smelled deliciously—almost making him wish he would have eaten more.

San moved through the Kitchens comfortably, flicking his wand to shed some light, and immediately grabbed his favorite tea kettle. It had ridiculous pictures painted on top, as though a child had made them. He sometimes wondered whom it had belonged to in the past. He produced two cups from the cupboard overhead, glancing at Wooyoung questioningly.

The Gryffindor had sat at one of the tables, his wand lying on it together with his golden and red scarf.

“Do you want a cup of tea too?” San asked. “I’ve got one with cinnamon and cardamom.”

“Not the biggest fan of tea, but I’ll try it.” He yawned, sprawling out his arms on the table like a cat stretching. San smiled fondly. “What do you do in here anyway?”

“Oh, I just sit down and drink my tea. I try to come down from the excitement, prepare myself for the year ahead… “ He shrugged self consciously. “That probably sounds really lame.”

Wooyoung shook his head. “No, no, I get it,” he said. “I do the same. I lie in my bed, awake, and stare at the ceiling, just, you know, thinking.”

“Good to know you think.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

San grinned in response. He returned to the stove, where the tea kettle was seconds from boiling, steam rising in the air, whistling breaking the silence in the Kitchens. He walked to the large table after pouring them both cups, sitting across Wooyoung.

The Gryffindor took the cup to his lips, letting them rest against the rim before he tipped it back. He sputtered, nearly letting the cup fall.

Unimpressed, San blew his cup. “You’re supposed to let it cool down.”

Wooyoung ignored him. “It does smell good,” he admitted. He flicked his wand at it, using a non verbal spell, the mug immediately cooling down. 

“That takes the purpose of slowly enjoying something away.” San scoffed.

Wooyoung shrugged, unbothered. He took a tentative sip, it tasted vaguely of cinnamon and cardamom, but mostly just like bitter water. He scrunched up his nose, trying not to let San know he wasn’t a fan of it, but the Slytherin noticed immediately.

He laughed. “I’m guessing it’s not your thing, huh?”

Wooyoung shook his head. “Sorry.”

San waved his hand dismissively. “That hardly matters.” He took another long sip of the tea, studying Wooyoung. “So, did you also catch the mildly flirty vibe between Yunho and Jongho?”

Wooyoung’s eyes lit up. “ _Yes_!” he exclaimed. “I’ve been observing that for months! Safe to assume Yunho is Jongho’s crush?”

The Kitchens were filled with their easy chatter, time passing differently as it was just them in their world. Later, with their cups forgotten, sleep tugging at their eyes and bones and skin, Wooyoung let his head fall on the table, resting his cheek against the cool wood. His eyes were half closed. He let out a content sigh. 

San watched him adoringly.

“I could stay here forever,” the Gryffindor muttered, a little more tired than before. His cheek was still resting on the table while he stared at San. 

The Slytherin hummed, getting up to clean the cups and saucers before he returned to the table. He placed his own head on the wooden surface, facing Wooyoung, underneath the table he searched for Wooyoung’s hand to hold it. Wooyoung’s hand was warm and slightly rough from paper cuts he had gotten practicing to shuffle his tarot cards, from helping his step-aunt in her little back garden… San’s own hands were smooth, he knew so, he wondered how they felt for Wooyoung.

The Gryffindor began running his thumb over the back of San’s hand, absentmindedly staring somewhere below San’s chin. He looked tired, but his face was concentrated, clearly he wanted to say something, so San waited patiently.

Wooyoung’s eyes snapped up then, interlacing their fingers. He smiled so beautifully, his eyes crinkling and his lip stretching out until his whole face transformed. It was so warm, so reassuring. San’s heart stuttered a little at the sight. 

He promptly thought that he would get to see Wooyoung for the rest of his life, that there was a future in which he could wake up next to him every morning, see the mess his hair was and the pillow lines drawing on his face, his sleep laced voice rough and whiny as they would make breakfast. He would get to see him in lights he never had dreamed about, sides of him that would only belong to San, moments they would share that were only meant for them and the little world they would create…

It hit him with a force that nearly knocked him over that they had a future together.

This fact brought tears to his eyes, he blinked rapidly, but one escaped, sliding past his nose and cheek, onto the table. Wooyoung’s eyes followed it.

“Why are you crying?” he asked in a very small and quiet voice.

“I was thinking that in five years, twenty years I could still look at you and adore you,” San told his boyfriend.

Wooyoung inhaled sharply, his eyes steady on San, cheeks tinged a faint pink. Slowly his lips curled into a shy, loving smile. “Well, that’s a nice thought. I…” His gaze flickered around San’s face, he shuffled closer, his fingers tightening around San’s. “I would want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life.”

“What a cosmic coincidence because that is exactly what I was thinking!” San tried to sound casual, but his chest was burning with love. It could be overwhelming still, when Wooyoung decided to be open and bold. Every single cell and fiber and vein in San’s body would exhale in a sigh of relief, a collective stutter in his whole body as he recalibrated and painted the world new colors because the old ones didn’t make sense, the echoes in his mind that held onto Wooyoung’s words because they were worth memorizing and holding on to.

“Each day, I want to get to know you a little better,” Wooyoung continued.

“You’re doing a spectacular job so far,” San told him, his face growing hot and his hands sweaty as he started to really understand how much _he loved_ this boy in front of him—how much this boy _loved him_. 

“I love you, San,” Wooyoung muttered, as if he had read San’s mind. A slow and idle smile started to grow on his face, his eyes crinkling. He searched San’s face, squeezing his hand. “I mean it. I want this to be a sure future.”

“So do I,” San answered. He squeezed back. “And I love you too, Wooyoung.”

It was only the start, years were ahead of them; more than enough time to get to know one another, in any imaginable light, time to get to know each other’s hearts, souls, eyes—bare and vulnerable and gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> you can find me on twt: [here](https://twitter.com/hhhjoong)
> 
> -jack💛


End file.
